


Soothing Heat

by Stormsong



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Baz, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta Penelope, Bonding, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Simon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soul Bond, a/b/o au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormsong/pseuds/Stormsong
Summary: Simon was miserable.
It wasn’t a big enough word but it was the only one he could come up with. Honestly, he was surprise he could come up with that one. As things were his head felt full enough to explode. His skin was hot and itchy. His clothes felt constricting. He thought if someone pricked him with a pin he might pop like a water balloon.





	1. Miserable Beyond Words

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been seeing a few a/b/o (alpha/beta/omega) au’s lately and last night this would not leave me alone as I went to bed. I originally was thinking of writing this as an Andriel fic but that pairing wouldn’t suit the second part that I have in mind. So it became a Snowbaz fic.

**Simon**  
Simon was miserable.

It wasn't a big enough word but it was the only one he could come up with. Honestly, he was surprise he could come up with that one. As things were his head felt full enough to explode. His skin was hot and itchy. His clothes felt constricting. He thought if someone pricked him with a pin he might pop like a water balloon.

The twenty-nine pairs of staring eyes didn't help.

His teacher was looking at him in horror. Something that was also reflected in the eyes of a few of the other students. Most of them had an intensity about them that made Simon nervous.

“Why the bloody hell did you come to school today?!” There was something in the teacher's tone that made Simon think that Mr. Williams rather be yelling the words. But everyone knew that yelling made things worse when dealing with an Omega. So the words came out in a soft, tense, tangible horror.

Simon still flinched back as if he'd been yelled at. He tugged at his collar as if that would make it easier to breath. Simon was already panting. He shift his eyes away from the Alpha English teacher hoping someone would come to his rescue. The first glance told him it was useless. He wasn't sure why he bothered. Everyone was an Alpha or a Beta. Besides, neither Penny or Agatha were in this class. ...not that Agatha would have helped him, he thought, she had dumped him two weeks ago. Simon winced at that. Unbidden tears began to well up in his eyes.

Mr. Williams' own eyes widened. He had no idea how to handle emotion students. Let alone an Omega in heat.

That was the problem. Simon was in heat. His First. First or fifth or twentieth it wouldn't have mattered. He hadn't been allowed to stay away from school simply because he was in _heat_.

A strangled sob broke out of him. The adults at the care home didn't care that he was an Omega. They cared whether or not he attended school and behaved properly according to their rules as long as he stayed there. 

Movement caught his eye. One of the students had snapped his head around at the sound of his sobbing.

Simon tangled his hands in his shirt as he stared at Baz Pitch with pleading eyes.

Simon Snow and Baz Pitch were not friends. They never had been. Certainly not since they first met when they were eleven years old. Certainly not now, four years later.

But Baz was the only one who's face wasn't contorted in lust. The rest of the students looked as though they were about to crawl over their desks to get to Simon. Even Mr. Williams had taken a step back away from him. The English teacher looked as though his own grip on control was about to crack.

A sound akin to a whine slipped between pants for breath. Simon's heat was getting worse. The want, the need to be touched. To have someone sooth his aching skin. To be caressed. To have someone's hard hot -

The thought was interrupted at the sound of metal screeching against linoleum. Simon's head snapped up, eyes flying open. He didn't know when he'd closed his eyes. Everyone was staring at him. Nothing new. The looks on their faces was. If he thought they were lusting before...the look was now an eager one as several students stood. Some scrambling away. A few gripping their desks with all they had not to walk forward.

Baz was pushing other Alphas out of his way to get to Simon. Simon stumbled back with his own look of horror. Baz Pitch was finally coming for him.

Simon hit the door to the classroom with a thud and a whimper. _No no no nononononono. Not him. Not like this._

Baz finally pushed passed the last student and was staring down the teacher. Mr. Williams looked away first.

Then Baz was standing in front of Simon.

With a growl Baz knocked Simon's hands down. “Stop that! You're driving everyone crazy as it is, idiot!”

Simon had had his hands under his shirt trying to sooth his overheated skin. He'd been completely unaware that he'd been doing it at all.

Baz pushed Simon aside to get to the door and open it. Once open he grabbed one of straps of Simon's book-bag and dragged Simon out the door and into the hallway by it.

“Let's get you to the nurse's office,” Baz growled. “Or at least away from those lust filled morons.”

Simon could do nothing other than pant and stumble along. Baz didn't look like he was going to let go of the strap any time soon.


	2. Words Have Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the time Baz had pulled Simon to the nurse’s office Baz had the hardest hard on he’d ever had outside of one of his ruts. Simon’s omega pheromones were that overwhelming.
> 
> That was only the second sign that told him that this was going to be an experience he was never going to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have came sooner....but I wanted to get certain things right. ...and I found out that alpha/beta/omega universe was so much more extensive than I thought...!

**Baz**  
By the time Baz had pulled Simon to the nurse's office Baz had the hardest hard on he'd ever had outside of one of his ruts. Simon's omega pheromones were that overwhelming.

That was only the second sign that told him that this was going to be an experience he was never going to forget.

The first had been Simon bloody Snow showing up at school clearly in heat.

The whole school had debated and taken bets on whether or not the Great Simon Snow was an Alpha or a Beta. Barely admitting it to himself, Baz had hoped for neither, but never dreamed that Simon Snow, the boy he'd had a crush on since they were eleven, would turn out to be a late blooming Omega!

A whine of distress brought Baz out of his thoughts. Without realizing it he had stopped in front of the nurse's office and done nothing else.

With a growl of irritation, at himself, Baz pulled the door open. Only to reveal a startled Beta female nurse. She took in the situation, gasped an, “Oh my,” and left with out being told or asked to do so.

Once she was gone Baz propelled Simon into the room via the book bag strap he still gripped. Having let go once Simon was through the door the momentum caused the other boy to stumble a step or two. Baz kept his eyes on Simon as he shut and locked the door behind himself. Locking the door wouldn't keep Simon in even if Baz thought Simon wanted leave. No, the lock was to keep other Alphas out.

Baz watched silently as Simon shucked his book bag. Then began taking off his t-shirt. Baz's eyes widened as he took in the view of the other boy's chest and abs. Simon was far from chiseled but wasn't undefined either. Then Baz became a touch saddened when he realized that he could see Simon's ribs too well. Simon Snow was underfed...not something Baz could have guessed when he'd watched (on more than one occasion) as Simon would wolf down all the food he could get his hands on.

Then Simon's scent hit him. Hard.

In the classroom he hadn't smelled it past the other intermingled scents every classroom has...and the over powering pheromones the omega was giving off.... And in the hallway it was much the same.

But now that Simon was taking his shirt off...the edible sweetness was making his head cloudy and eyes glaze over. Before he himself knew what he was doing he was already taking hypnotic slow steps towards the omega.

The omega in question was too busy fumbling at his waist, failing in his desperation to unbutton his pants to take notice.

Milliseconds stretched out as a thought echoed in Baz's dazed mind. It took time for his pheromone clouded brain to puzzle out what it meant.

_...unbutton his pants..._

_Simon was unbuttoning his pants...._

_Simon, an Omega, was unbuttoning his pants._

_Simon Snow, an Omega in his first heat, was unbuttoning his pants. In front of Baz._

Then it clicked.

_Simon Snow was unbuttoning his pants! Not good!_ After that Baz's thoughts were in too much of a jumble as he fought to knock Simon's hands away from the fastening of his pants.

“Simon, no! You don't know what you're doing!”

“Yes, I do, Baz!” Simon whined. Baz had never heard such a distressing sound in his life. Let alone one that came from an Omega. Making it that much more effective. Baz winced as he move away, which resulted in Simon being able to take advantage and fully undo his fly.

Before Simon could do much more than reveal a sliver of dark blue boxers Baz took the other boy's face between his hands. “You don't really want to do this, Simon.” He tried to make the words as calming as he could. There was no need to cause the Omega any more anxiety than his body was already doing to him.

The calming tone seemed to help. “Yes, I do, Baz,” Simon repeated, but this time in a whisper. “I read somewhere that if an Omega doesn't have an Alpha to sooth him that masturbation might help.” Simon cast his eyes down and aside. “It was nice of you to get me away from everyone else but you...” He began to take little gasps as tears formed in his eyes. “...you...” He gasped again.

Baz told him softly, “Slowly, Simon. Use your words. I'm not going any where.”

“That's just it, Baz. You aren't my friend and you certainly aren't my Alpha.” Simon pulled his face from between Baz's hands, turning his whole body away as he did. “So please go away. I'm sure you don't want to be here anyways.” Simon's words were laced with an emotion that Baz couldn't name, only that it made Baz's heart ached for the bronze haired boy. In an instant Baz had his mind made up.

At that same moment Simon bent over, arms wrapped around his middle, and groaned loudly in pain. One step and Baz was there rubbing a hand soothingly up and down the Omega's back. The groaning turned into pain filled mumbling. Baz bent to hear the words. Only a handful were coherent. And even then it was mostly the same word repeated. “...need...so much...need... I need...” Then Simon said the Alpha's name. “ **Baz**...!”

Baz's eyes opened wide. Simon hadn't simply spoken his name. The way the Omega had said it...it was an Omega calling for _his_ Alpha.


	3. A Few Things Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to _Heat_ up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!

**Baz**

It only compared to a bolt of lightning in the way that it struck Baz quick and sudden. If he had had time to think about it he would have more accurately described what happened to him like a rhythmic vibration, wave after wave, like a pulse of a song's bass turned up too high. Baz didn't know what it was or what it meant. He'd not read about anything like it. And right that moment it didn't matter in the slightest. Simon Snow needed him.

**Simon**

Simon needed Baz. Badly. He couldn't, right then, say why. Certainly not why it had to be Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch. Simply that no one else would do. That no other Alpha could fill the need inside of him that was threatening to overwhelm Simon.

**Baz**

Somehow or another they ended up on the narrow bed, in the nurse's office, with nothing on except their underwear. Oh, Baz knew _how_ it happened. He was there for the whole taking off of clothes part. But he had no idea who's idea it was, if it was anyone's idea, or who even had taken off the first piece of clothing. Well, other than Simon's shirt. Simon had done that almost immediately after entering the room.

All Baz really, truly, knew was that one moment Simon was near doubled up in pain from his heat and mumbling something about need and the next had them both on the bed nearly naked. With Simon wrapped in Baz's arms. And trying to do his best not to let his Alpha instincts take complete control and fuck the boy he's had a crush on...and who thought he hated....

Not that that last part seemed to matter anymore. Not when Simon kept begging Baz to fill him with his knot. Not when Simon's sweet scent was filling his nose. Not when the cloth covering Simon's ass was soaked in the self-lubricating fluids Omega's created during sex and heats. And certainly not when Baz couldn't seem to control himself from rubbing his own cloth clad cock against aforementioned ass, or as Baz's hand, as if of it's own violation, kept creeping down towards Simon's own tented boxers.

And as soon as his hand brushed the waistband he jerked his hand away again. Away from where both Baz and Simon really wanted it. Not trying to rub soothingly three inches higher. Ineffectively. But Baz was refusing to do what Simon has been begging for. To be knotted. To be fucked.

**Simon**

Another intense cramp stabbed into Simon, right below his stomach, like a multi-bladed knife. Instead of howling with the pain of it he clamped his jaw shut so that only a moan passed his clinched teeth. Once the pain ebbed enough that he can speak Simon grabbed Baz's hand and pressed it to his aching cock. When the Alpha tried to pull away he growled, “If you won't fuck me and knot me, at least let me come!” Baz didn't say anything, just tugged his hand away harder. Simon tightened his grip instead. “I know you want to fuck me, Baz,” Simon growled, “Your cock has been grinding against me but you won't fuck me!” The Omega's words had had been steadily growing louder with his frustration until Simon was nearly yelling the two words.

It's not until he tasted tears on his lips that he realized that he is even crying. They were silent as they fell down his cheeks. Simon was grateful that the other boy was behind him instead of facing him on the narrow bed.

There was a shaky sighed breath before Baz spoke. “I do want to fuck you,” he admitted. “I really do.” Before Simon can reply the Alpha is already speaking, his words tumbling out in a rush. “But I don't want to get you pregnant. I mean we are only fifteen and I'm sure my parents would kill me if I did something like that before I even finished high school. I mean my father certainly would if I brought a pregnant Omega home.”

Seeming having emptied himself of all the words the Alpha was now panting against Simon's neck. The hot breaths sent shivers down his spine causing him to rub against Baz's cock. Which in turn pulled a moan from the Alpha.

Without another thought Simon pulled down the waistband of his boxers with one hand. With the hand that still gripped Baz's he placed the alpha's hand on his aching cock. “There won't be any pregnancy just by giving me a hand job,” Simon tells Baz as he rubbed his ass against the Alpha's cock, “or by letting yourself come and not penetrating me.” Simon sighed when the other boy stiffened. _Not that either of our cocks could possibly get any harder_ , the Omega thinks humorlessly. “Baz, we both need relief.” The words came out as a whine as Simon was hit with another painful cramp. The feelings of emptiness they brought were growing worse.

**Baz**

Baz felt out of his depth. What did he know about taking care of an Omega in heat? Nothing. Or very little, at least. No one really taught Alphas how to handle an Omega in heat. And that one “Sex Education” lecture, the one they rounded up everyone for in the auditorium to lecture everyone at once, a couple years ago, well, that seemed more towards frightening kids not to have sex than actually educating them on anything. The whole time the adults had yammered on and on about pregnancy and STDs. And had nothing to do with Rut/Heat cycles. A couple of years before that they had segregated the boys from the girls and showed them videos about genitals....

And his step-mother, Daphne, being the only Omega Baz knew... _well...that doesn't count for very much...._

So so far he's been going on instinct...or rather against it.

Baz hadn't lied when he told Simon he didn't want to get the Omega pregnant...now. One day Baz hoped to have children of his own. Just not right now. Not while he was in high school. Besides, he has no idea whether or not Simon wants children or not.

Simon ground his ass against Baz's cock. The sensation of wet cloth rubbing on sensitive skin brought the Alpha out of his thoughts. The front of his boxer briefs were already soaked with the Omega's lubricant. Baz moaned as he pulled Simon tighter against his chest, thrust his hips, and wrapped his other hand around Simon's bared cock.

Simon _did_ have a point. Even with no penetration they both needed to come. One thing Baz _did_ know, (and as hard as he tried not to think about it the thought wouldn't leave) it was going to get harder and harder not to penetrate the Omega. As Simon's need to be knotted grew so too would Baz's need to knot the Omega. After all, an Omega's heat was designed to entice an Alpha into procreating/mating with an Omega.


	4. All In The Tone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz get's a phone call from his father while Simon dozes between heat waves. And a few texts from Penelope Bunce.

**Baz**

An indeterminable amount of time later Baz woke to gentle snuffling along his neck. It was an odd but pleasant sensation. He couldn't sense if Simon was a wake or not; and really didn't want to wake the Omega _if_ he was asleep. Pulling back enough to check (Simon didn't look fully asleep or awake) caused Simon to whine. Not wanting to distress the Omega further Baz quickly moved back to give Simon access to what he clearly wanted. Once Simon's nose was back where it had been the Omega gave a happy sleepy sigh of contentment and went back to his snuffling. Baz's heart swelled at the cuteness of it and began to pound a little bit harder. He wasn't going to be able to give this up when Simon's heat was finished. Fortunately, he still had the rest of today and another day, at the very least, before he had to worry about that.

Just as he thought about going back to sleep to the sounds of a content Omega Baz's phone buzzed that he had received a text message. Having already tried to pull away from Simon once, though it hadn't been but an few inches, Baz already knew the futility of the action. He briefly thought about dismissing the thought of retrieving the phone altogether. Seconds later the phone buzzed again. And again, and again. Baz frowned. The frequency of the texts meant someone was trying to get a hold of him with some amount of urgency. It _could_ have been Niall or Dev and thus ignorable. When his phone began to ring with his father's ringtone _that_ , however, was not ignorable.

**Simon**

Simon dozed against a warm chest, wrapped in a secure arm. There was a soft murmur near his ear and a comforting rumble from the chest below him. The Omega could tell the words weren't directed towards him so he dozed on the Alpha's chest in contentment.

**Baz**

Apparently the school had called his father to let him know that Baz was excused from school the next few days. “'As long as it takes?' What the hell does that mean?” His father demanded. And then as if he was reconsidering, his voice was full of concern, “You're not sick, are you?” Then hesitation filled his voice instead, “...or going into rut?”

Baz rolled his eyes. The two of them never talked about sex. In any form. Not ruts, not heats, not about mating or mate bonds. And certainly not how Malcolm Grimm's eldest preferred boys (of any sex).

“No, father, not exactly.” Baz took a deep breath to explain. _This isn't going to be easy...._ “A classmate came to school in heat. Their First Heat, father. I couldn't let them go through it alone. I have to protect him.” The last sentence came out soft, not quite a whisper.

“No, 'not exactly' at all,” Baz's father said. His words were so much calmer than Baz imagined they would be. In the same calm tone he continued with, “I'll have one of the drivers come get you and the Omega. You'll ride out their heat here. I'll have Vera prepare a guest bedroom. Daphne and I will pack up your siblings and spend the week at her sister's. By the time you get home we'll be gone. Except Vera. She will stay behind and tend to you.”

“She doesn't need to,” Baz tried to argue.

“Yes, she does, Basil.” Baz's father took a deep breath and let it out slow. “You'll be with the Omega and won't want to go to far. Vera can prepare food for the both of you and leave it outside the door.” Baz could hear that his father wasn't going to back down on this.

Before Baz could reply the bell rang. Baz drew the phone away from his ear to check the time. Putting the phone back to his ear he told his father, “That's the end of third period. Lunch just started. I can't move him until after everyone is back in class. As it is it might be hard to move him down the hall, I think.”

Baz's father pondered that. “Hmmmm. You said the Omega came to school in heat?” Baz confirmed. “Probably means it's just starting. So it won't be at the worst yet. Once the students are back in their classrooms meet the car at the front of the school as soon as you think it's safe to do so.”

“Yes, father.”

They said their good-byes and Baz ended the call.

Baz let out a breath. _At least the driver and Vera are adult Betas._ Baz didn't even want to think about trying to get Simon through the halls of the school, not with it filled with knotheads and sex crazed teen Betas. Not if just getting to the newly presented Omega in the classroom that morning was anything to go by.

As he was thinking two things happened at once. His stomach grumbled and his phone buzzed.

It was a text from Penelope Bunce. Simon's best friend.

Bunce: _Did Simon come to school today?_

Baz: _How did you get my number, Bunce?_

Bunce: _The same way you already know who is texting you, I presume._

 _Touché,_ Baz thought. Then typed out:

Baz: _Snow came to school in heat._

Penelope's reply came in multiple texts. All in rapid succession.

Bunce: _...I had a feeling he'd present soon._

Bunce: _Is he in the Nurse's office?_

Bunce: _Miss Possibelf announced that if anyone needed the nurse that we were to go to Main Office._

Bunce: _The last time that happened an Omega presented at school._

Baz rolled his eyes. He was aware of that last piece of information. Probably had even got it from the same source the Beta had. But he wasn't going to tell her that.

Instead, he typed:

Baz: _I got him to the Nurse's office safely._

Simon began to stir.

Baz: _He'll be awake soon. Can you bring food?_

Baz had his own lunch in his book bag but he didn't think it would be enough to share with Simon. He'd watched Simon pack away food like the boy had an empty stomach that needed filling. _By all other evidence I really don't think he gets much to eat when he isn't stuffing himself at school._ The thought made something inside Baz go sad and angry. It was pushed aside for later examination when his phone buzzed again.

Bunce: _Of course. I'll be there ASAP._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have one more part after this planned out. Then a time skip to when they’re older. …but I really could use some ideas on how to progress their relation now. Because I dunno about you, but I’m not ready for this fic to be finished just yet.


End file.
